


Long Night

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Crazy Ideas [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sort Of, bad guy wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: The Night King wins. He and his army retreat to the Land of Always Winter, but not before their human ally is made King.All hail Euron Greyjoy, the first of his name.
Series: Crazy Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Long Night

He smiled down at the people who lay at his feet, metaphorically speaking.

His men were scouring the land, melting down the statues of the Seven and cutting down Heart Trees.

There was to be only one God in Westeros from here on out.

The Drowned God.

He named one of the Qarthene Warlocks who came with him as his Hand of the King, and his niece as his successor should he die.

Not that he would, at least not for a long time. He would make sure of that.

He smiled. He had something special planned.

"Bring them in!" he ordered

Shortly afterward, the door opened. Daenerys and Jon were dragged in.

"I'll take the cue from your father and your love's grandfather, my wife." he mocked "Bring in the jar!"

A jar of wildfire was brought in, heaved by four men. Both Daenerys and Jon grew pale.

"Burn him." he pronounced with glee "Aerys had the right idea. We should all burn."

And the wildfire was ignited, completely engulfing Jon, who was the first in its path.

Euron laughed as Jon and then everyone else burned.

He and Daenerys were the only ones who remained unharmed.

"Now..." Euron grinned "We shall get married immediately."


End file.
